Tooth's Surprise
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Based on Tooth suppedly being fluent in all languages, set two hundred forty-six years pre-movie. In the midst of a fight with Pitch, his niece shows up to scold him... In Esperanto. Amusing by-play that only Toothiana can fully understand follows. 'T' Just in case. I recommend reading translations AFTER the story, but of course, it's the reader's call.


Insane: Plot. Bunny. Eating. My. Brain. HALP!

Chass: *raises eyebrow* Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl does NOT own Rise of the Guardians. Although I'm kinda betting she wouldn't mind getting Jack for her birthday. Or Christmas. Or Easter. Or the Fourth of-

Insane: THEY GET IT! I do, however own Chasity Pureheart-Clockwork. And all the terror contained in her Death Glare of Doom and Destruction of Souls and the Male Gender.

Chass: *DGDDSMG*

Insane: I'm immune~! Pre-movie, no Jack. And the Esperanto comes straight outta Google Translate.

~! #$%^&*()-

It was an epic battle between the Guardians of Childhood and their enemy, one Pitch Black. The Guardians were showing signs of battle. It really was anyone's match... At least, BEFORE the streak of dark purple shot past Bunny and stopped in front of Pitch, revealing a girl, about ten, her finger repeatedly jabbing into the Boogeyman's chest as she spoke.

"Pitch Black! Multfoje mi bezonas diri al vi haltu pluki malgrandanima venĝo luktoj kun la Gardistoj? Mi volas diri, vere?*"

Tooth's jaw dropped, recognizing the language as Esperanto. The others were struck dumb.

"Chasity..." Pitch practically whined. "Can't we do this later?"

She sent him a glare that completely terrified everyone watching. (Yes, the DGDDSMG) "Neniu! Absolute ne! Ĉu vi vere kredas ke mi estas densa sufiĉe fali por tiu? Se mi atendas ĝis post via stulta lukto, vi simple fari ĝin denove! Eble vi bezonos iom humiligo? Eble tio estos la laboro!**"

Tooth began laughing uncontrollably.

"Vat is she saying, Tooth?" North asked.

Between gasps for breath and laughter, Tooth responded, "I... think... she's... telling... him off... for fighting... us!"

She spun in mid-air and locked her glare on Tooth. "Nu kompreneble mi estas. Vere!***" Then she tilted her head, eyes softening. "Vi kantas la Granda Patrino vortojn?****"

Tooth nodded, eyes wide. Only those from the Underworld, the Ghost Zone, referred to Esperanto as 'singing the words of the Great Mother'.

""Mi estas Chasity. Pitch Black estas mia onklo. Mi pardonpetas pro la problemoj li kaŭzis. Mi nun prenos lin hejmen por ke Panjo povas krii al li.*****"

Bunny and North watched in confusion as Pitch visibly flinched at her words.

Tooth, meanwhile, tried to remember proper decorum from the Underworld. "Well met, Miss Chasity. I am Toothiana."

She smiled, then, sounding out the words carefully, "Well met, Miss T-oo-th-i-an-a. 'Tis a ple-a-s-u-re to make thy a...a... aquittance." She glanced at Pitch, who shook his head, further confusing North and Bunny. Sandy simply watched the byplay.

"It's 'acquaintance', my dear."

She winced. "A...a...quai...nt...an...ce?"

Pitch nodded. To the Guardians, Tooth in particular, he said, " She is still learning English."

Chasity growled. "Parolante la angla estas kiel havi rokoj en mia busxo!******"

Tooth laughed. "It will get easier with time, young lady."

She snorted bitterly. "Se tio estis la kazo, mi jam lernis ĝin, ĉar My Donu estas Patro Tempo.*******"

Tooth gaped, looking from Pitch to his niece and back.

Pitch merely grinned wryly and told her to bid the Guardians goodbye.

"Adiaŭo. Eble la steloj super benu vin.********"

~! #$%^&*()-

*Pitch Black! How many times do I need to tell you to quit picking petty revenge fights with the Guardians? I mean, really?

**No! Absolutely not! Do you really think I'm dense enough to fall for that? If I wait until after your stupid fight, you'll just do it again! Maybe you need a little humiliation? Maybe that'll work!

***Well of course I am. Really!

****You sing the Great Mother's words?

*****I am Chasity. Pitch Black is my uncle. I apologize for the trouble he's caused. I shall now take him home so that Mama can yell at him.

******Speaking English is like having rocks in my mouth!

*******If that were the case, I'd have already learned it, since my dad is Father Time.

********Goodbye. May the stars above bless thee.


End file.
